


No Barriers

by KatLeePT



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomez and Morticia celebrate a happy Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Barriers

        Morticia thrills as her husband buries his handsome face into her pale and slender neck. The fire of love rages throughout them both, body, heart, and soul, as he grazes her smooth flesh with his teeth and tongue. She murmurs love words in French, he whispers adorations in Spanish between nibbles, but they speak one language of love. She howls her pleasure, her long, black fingernails cutting into his back and increasing his pleasure, as his fangs embrace her flesh and draw blood. Her howl eclipses the wolf's as he howls at the full moon, and it's another happy Halloween.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
